naruto shippuden: the after story
by fightingforever
Summary: the fourth great ninja war is over, and hinata is around 29 now. she getting her own team of genins to train. what will she do when she gets naruto and sakura's very stupid daughter. read to find out.
1. the beginning of a new adventure

it was a beautiful day in the hyuga clan every seemed to be in a good mood. hinata had just got back from her mission and was very happy. suddenly a little boy jumped off from one of the buildings screaming at the top of his lungs. she quickly stepped out of the and grabbed the boy by his collar.

"naoki! what are you doing!" hinata exclaimed

"i was practicing being a ninja." he answered.

"well first you have to know one thing, you can't be noisy or else your opponent will here you."

"oh."

"lady hinata." a man yelled from a distance.

"neji, tenten, over here."

"we heard you were back in the village." tenten said. "how was your mission?"

"it was a success."

"naoki over here couldn't wait for you to get home." neji said

"no i did not daddy." the annoyed boy exclaimed

a stern man come up behind them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this family reunion, but neji its time for me to take naoki under my wing." hisashi said.

neji looked down at his son and for a second looked like he was gonna run away with him, but handed him over to the stern man and walked away. hinata looked at them and felt their sadness and quickly ran after her father. she met up with him in the main hall.

"father please don't put the curse mark on him!" she begged

"i have no choice in the matter. its tradition."

"just forget it please, don't make naoki suffer!"

hisashi got to him and he slapped his daughter for being so ignorant. she fell against the wall.

"next time you something so stupid, i'll something worse." he yelled

the scenery changed around hinata to a dark night with rain and lightning. she was kneeling right beside a injure man and was holding her hand over a wound, but it didn't work, the blood started to escape through the spaces in her hands. she frantically looked for her medical cloth to rap over the wound.

"hold on neji. medical ninjas will be here soon." she said even though she was thinking where are they.

"its to late, i've already lost too much blood." he said.

"don't say that, please, you must live, who...who will teach naoki to become to be a ninja!" she said trying to back the tears.

"you must lady hinata. teach my son everything you know."

"i can't. I'm not strong enough."

"your stronger than anyone i know."

"i'll do it." she said no longer holding back the tears.

"hinata, thank-you."

with that neji closed his eyes. hinata's injury finally got to her and she fell down right beside him coughing in pain.

suddenly hinata woke up in a cold sweat.

"ah it was just a dream." she said

she walked up to her got dressed and put her green ninja vest on and walked downstairs. she smelled some good food and found tenten in the kitchen cooking.

"good morning." tenten exclaimed

"morning, what all this, I thought we have breakfast today and celebrate naoki's success. and you were screaming again in your sleep."

"i was sorry, so how is your son, is he up and already out?" hinata asked.

"yep, he was so excited this morning, he was waiting for the sun to rise. you must be excited you get your own team too."

"yeah, that reminds me, i have to get going as well. thanks for breakfast tenten."

"good luck out there."


	2. Chapter 2: getting assigned teams

**since i forgot to add it on the first chapter.** **I do not own naruto shippuden. naruto shippuden is the property of misashi kisimoto and tv tokyo. please support the official release. and now please enjoy the story and review, i spent a long time typing it. ****  
**

the day was very quiet, even though a great thing would happen that day. hinata walked by all the familiar building and took in the smell of konoha. good memories had happen here for her.

she soon got to the academy, but before she stepped inside she saw the tree with a swing on it. An image came into her mind of a young boy sitting on a swing looking so lonely, and a girl who wants to run over there and comfort him but doesn't. A tear came into hinata's, but quickly wiped it away, took a long breath and prepared herself to enter.

when she walked in she saw all the other jonins, she walked around till she recognized one. "lee!" she called while waving.

"hinata, you got a team too!"

"yeah, its been long enough."

they sat down together by a near bench.

"so i hear naoki is a genin now!"

"yes, he actually didn't want to leave the exams after he passed, he wanted to show off."

"ha ha, that's hilarious, how is her doing, since the accident?"

"he still cries, some nights but he is the happiest boy i've seen."

"thats good."

Will all the jonins come in for your assigned genins?"

"lets go hinata."

"ok."

while walking in, hinata saw naoki and he waved at her, she quickly waved back with a smile with her face.

"ok, team 3 will be rock lee, naoki hyuga, chihiro sawaki, and hideo katsu." iruka sensi said.

the little kids stood up and followed rock lee out the door.

"next, team 7 is hinata hyuga, daichi nara, kogi mori and sayuri uzamaki."

hinata quickly looked at these kids and took them outside. while walking to a spot to talk she heard them whispering behind her back. finally she got to a tree and sat down, the kids did as well.

"well my name is hinata but that is sensei to you. please tell me your names and a little about yourselfs then we will get started." she explained

"my name is daichi nara, and my uncle is the kazekage!" he yelled

"oh thats good for you." she said freaked out.

"I"m kogi mori , my dream is to get my revenge on the man who killed my mother." kogi exclaimed with anger.

"well, we'll talk about that subject later. and who are you?" she said to this girl who was chewing on a stick.

"oh, my name is sayuri uzamaki, and i want to not faint at the sight of blood."

"but, isn't your mother a medical ninja."

"what! she is, i didn't know that!" sayuri gasped.

hinata looked at her with and wondered how a girl could be so dumb.

"well, this will be your first training exercise." she said pulling out two bell and tying them to her vest. "you must get these bells from me, but as you can see there are only two, so one of you will be tied to this post and left there until sun down."

"sounds simple enough." koji answered.

"well then, go!"


End file.
